Hopeless Time
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: He managed to survive anything from his path, but he couldn't live without his love ones. But soon enough, he became depress. Ever since his soon to be wife died in her last mission. But again, he suddenly found himself back in time. Can he still find his way to change everything?


Hopeless Time

_Summary:_ He managed to survive anything from his path, but he couldn't live without his love ones. But soon enough, he became depress. Ever since his soon to be wife died in her last mission. But again, he suddenly found himself back in time. Can he still find his way to change everything?  
_Disclaimers:_ Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters  
**Warning: **Colorful words ahead and OOC Hibari Kyoya  
**Note:** Don't like my writing style and think it's unreadable? Just close the fucking tab and leave, it's really simple, you know?

_**"Speech"**__  
'Thought'_

_**~Xooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooX~**_

_**March 17, 2025**_

"Fuck you! Now tell me! Where is she?!" a certain raven yelled in anger. _**"I swear! I really don't know!"**_ the blonde boy yelled back in defeat as his eyes were shut close, trying to avoid the raven's glare. _**"Prepare to be bitten to death, herbivore"**_ the raven growled as he threw the man on the ground as he reached his weapons and attacked him with or without mercy.

The male raven started to run again, _**"Chrome! Where are you?!"**_ he yelled once again. He looked both sides, entered every room he sees and wishing that he could see her once again. _**"Where do you think you're going, boy?"**_ someone asked as he pointed his gun towards the raven's face. _**"Who are you?! SPEAK!"**_ he demanded as the raven twitched in anger. _**"Hibari Kyoya, and now. Prepare to be bitten to death!"**_ the raven answered as he pulled his tonfas and placed one of it on the enemy's chin.

After that bloody fight, he started to pant in exhaustion; he was running for hours, trying to find his _fiancé_. _**"K-Kyoya…"**_ someone whimpered in pain. _**"Chrome?!"**_ he shouted as he looked around, trying to find the owner of that voice. _**"K-Kyoya…. P-please help me…"**_ she murmured.

_Bam!_

He slammed the door, revealing a dying woman on the ground. His eyes widen in fear, _**"CHROME!"**_ he shouted. _**"Kyoya"**_ she forced a small smile as he run up to her side. _**"I'm so sorry, I wasn't a-able to protect m-myself…"**_ she started to cry as he held her in his arms. _**"Stop saying that…"**_ he growled. She slowly stood up from her place as she removed the ring from her hand. The raven gave a confuse look as he stood up next to her. _**"What are you…"**_ his eyes widen in fear.

She gave a sad smile as she placed the engagement ring on his hand. _**"I'm sorry, Kyoya. But I can't marry you…"**_ she forced another sad smile and fell into his arms. _**"I'm so sorry, Kyoya"**_ she whispered. _**"But I still love you…"**_ she continued. _**"I love you too, Chrome…"**_ he answered as he gave a light peck on her lips. And soon enough, she finally passed away…

_**= 1 week later =**_

_**March 27, 2025**_

After the funeral ended, Kyoya stood up from his sit and gave a cold glare to everyone from his sight. _**"Leave or else"**_ he growled as he went closer to the coffin. Everyone started to shiver in fear and finally left, it was their first time to see Kyoya so upset.

The sky started to rage as it was followed with a storming rain, _**"I'm so sorry, Chrome…"**_ he whispered to himself as he fell into his knees. _**"If I could go back in time and change everything, you wouldn't be dead right in front of me, Chrome…"**_ he mumbled. _**"I let my guard down…"**_ he murmured angrily. _**"If I could change everything and had the chance to save you, I promise. That I'll protect you no matter what…"**_ he stated.

_**= Several Months later =**_

_**July 26, 2025**_

"For disturbing my peace, I will bite you to death" Kyoya hissed as he started to chase the 3 idiots. And the 3 idiots were, Lambo, Ryohei and Takeshi. Usually, Takeshi and Ryohei were having a practice battle but then, Lambo suddenly appeared and demanded some candy, and in some point, it ruined the concentration of Takeshi and almost hit Lambo _accidently_ with his sword. And because of that, Lambo broke into tears and ran off somewhere else, and made Ryohei and Takeshi worried. But in the end, they got in trouble from disturbing Kyoya's slumber.

_**"SOMEBODY HELP LAMBO!"**_ Lambo cried, but first of all, why is the 5-year-old Lambo here? Did Hayato scared the older teen and made him jump inside the 10-year-bazooka? Oh well, the 3 idiots continued to run for their lives, but it stopped when Lambo tripped on his own feet, and the 10-year-bazooka came out of his afro. Without second thought, Ryohei punched the bazooka with a great force.

_Crack!_

Due to that great force it hit on the ceiling.

_Crack!_

But it wasn't over yet, they already heard the bazooka cracked in those events, what happens next you ask? Takeshi had swung his sword on the bazooka and made the purple-device flew towards Kyoya. But due to Kyoya's quick reflex, he hit the device with his tonfas.

_Crack!_

They already heard 3 cracks from the device, Lambo's face turned pale from the sight that his bazooka was almost beaten up. But then again, the purple-device was smashed into pieces as it landed on the ground, and because of that, 5 different colors beamed out of the device. Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple and _Indigo_.

_**=Kyoya's POV=**_

My head hurts, where am I anyways? _**"Kyo-san? Are you okay?"**_ someone asked me, but who is it? _**"Do you need something, Kyo-san?"**_ he spoke. _**"Who are you, herbivore? And where am I?"**_ I growled without a care. _**"A-ah, it's me. Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kusakabe. You're inside your office, Kyo-san"**_ he bowed. Wait, office? This isn't my office, what date is today? The last thing I remember it was July 26, 2025. _**"What is the date today?"**_I asked, no doubt, there's something wrong.

_**"Eh? It's July 26, **__**2015**__**"**_ he replied. I blinked, did I heard it right? 2015? Impossible, it can't be true. _**"What did you say?"**_ I growled in my mistakes. _**"I-it's July 26, 2015"**_ he shivered. _**"Can you leave me alone, for awhile?"**_ I asked as I rubbed my temple. I saw Tetsuya nodded his head slowly and made his way out of my office.

This can't be true; I'm actually back in the past? Wait, if I'm back in the past, does that mean my wish was granted? If it did, I can still see my omnivore again.

Without second thought, I found myself running towards the room of my omnivore. I slammed the door open as I saw everyone started to shiver in fear. Well, except for my omnivore and those herbivorous friends of my boss. _**"D-Do you need anything, Hibari-san?"**_ Nezu, their former teacher asked me. I shot a cold glare at him as I went closer towards Chrome.

_**~Xooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooX~**_

**A/N:** Please Read and Review the story. And please, don't insult me or this story. If you did, you just wished for your death wish. Innocent/Young or not, I'm just going to humiliate you.


End file.
